The present invention relates to a still image system for handling still image data produced by scanning pictures of e.g. a negative film or photograph print or received from a camera, video taperecorder, or monitor.
Common still image recording methods are known in which still images of objects captured on photographic films by cameras are developed and processed at a photo laboratory shop to yield photo prints.
As the photo prints are increased in number, their holders or albums become bulky and require a considerable size of storage space. Also, their handling will be troublesome. It has thus been requested to introduce new devices for easy storage and management of still images of photographic and other recorded pictures.
It is an object of the present invention, in view of the above aspect, to provide an image recording apparatus, an image recording method, an image playback apparatus, a recording medium, and a management method in the form of a still image system which provides easy storage and management of still image data of photos and other prints.
A playback apparatus according to the present invention is provided for playing back image data stored in a recording medium which has an image file consisting of a plurality of high resolution image files containing high resolution image data and at least one index file containing a predetermined number of low resolution image data produced from the high resolution image data, a management file containing management data for displaying the high resolution image files specified by their respective low resolution image data, and a management data table (data U-TOC) containing location data for identifying the relative recording locations of the image file and the management file on the recording medium on the basis of recording units of the recording medium. In particular, the apparatus comprises: a playback means for retrieving the image file from the recording medium and playing back the image data in the image file; a display means for displaying images of the image data played back by the playback means; and a controller means for retrieving the index file from the recording medium by referring to the management data in the management file and the location data in the management data table and controlling the action of the playback means so that the predetermined number of the low resolution image data in the retrieved index file is displayed on the display means.
The controller means includes a memory means (RAM) for saving data of the management file and management data table and is arranged responsive to the data of the management file and management data table in the memory means for directing the playback means to play back the image file.
Accordingly, the playback apparatus of the present invention allows the predetermined number of the low resolution image data to be read as in the single index file from the recording medium and played back as a whole. Hence, the access to and playback of the low resolution image data will be minimized in time consumption.
The recording means has a multi-level directory structure comprising a directory (PIC_MD) and subdirectories (image directories) provided in a lower level than the directory. The management file comprises a first management file (overall data management file) allocated in the directory and a second management file (image data management file) allocated in each subdirectory. The index file comprises a first index file (overall index file) allocated in the directory and a second index file (image index file) allocated in the subdirectory.
As the first index file holds the low resolution image data of each subdirectory and the second index file holds all the low resolution image data of the directory, various groups of index images can be displayed in multiple levels thus providing ease of the management and selection of the image data.
The controller means is arranged to control the playback means for producing on the display means a first screen display of a specific number of the low resolution image data retained in the first index file with reference to the data of the first management file and the management data table saved in the memory means. Also, the controller directs the playback means to produce on the display means a second screen display of a given number of the low resolution image data retained in the second index file with reference to the data of the second management file and the management data table saved in the memory means.
The first screen display is composed of the specific number of the low resolution image data indicating the subdirectories leveled lower than the directory. The second screen display is composed of the given number of the low resolution image data indicating all the image files in the subdirectories.
As described, the multi-level directory structure comprises the directory and subdirectories for holding the image data. While the directory includes the first management file, the subdirectory holds the second management file to manage the image file on the subdirectory basis, thus allowing the image file in each subdirectory to be played back with much ease.
The management data required for playing back the image file is intensively contained in the management data table. Therefore, retrieval of the image files on the disk will quickly be conducted by accessing the management file and its management data. The number of access actions for retrieving the image file will also be minimized.
The recording medium includes a first area (file extent area) for storing the image file and the management file, and a second area (volume management area) for storing the management data table. The management data table comprises first management blocks (VT, MT) for controlling the second area on the basis of units of management block differentiated from the recording units, and second management blocks (DRB) for controlling the location of the image file in the first area on the basis of the recording units for each directory or subdirectory. The controller means is hence allowed to control the playback means for retrieving the specified high resolution image file through referring to data of the first and second management blocks.
As the recording medium is classified into two areas, the first area for storing the data files including the image and management files, and the second area for storing the management data table, the image file in the first area will be accessed easily and quickly.
In addition, the controller means is arranged to specify a second management block indicative of the directory with reference to the data of the first management blocks, and directs the playback means to retrieve the first index file through referring to data of the second management block indicative of the directory.
Similarly, the controller means is arranged to specify a second management block indicative of the directory with reference to the data of the first management blocks, also specify a second management block indicative of the specified subdirectory with reference to data of the second management block indicative of the directory, and directs the playback means to retrieve the second index file in the subdirectory through referring to data of the second management block indicative of the subdirectory.
The management data in the management file and management data table include no bulky data such as the image data and will be saved in a memory such as a RAM with no difficulty. While the management file and management data table are saved temporarily in the memory, the number of access actions on the optical disk is minimized and the retrieval of the image file will quickly be executed.
Also provided according to the present is a playback method of playing back image data stored in a recording medium. The recording medium has an image file consisting of a plurality of high resolution image files containing high resolution image data and at least one index file containing a predetermined number of low resolution image data produced from the high resolution image data, a management file containing management data for displaying the high resolution image files specified by their respective low resolution image data, and a management data table containing location data for identifying the relative recording locations of the image file and the management file on the recording medium on the basis of recording units of the recording medium. The method of the present invention comprises the steps of: (a) retrieving the index file from the recording medium through referring to the management data of the management file and the location data of the management data table; and (b) playing back the index file retrieved at the step (a) so that the predetermined number of the low resolution image data in the index file is displayed on the display means.
The playback method of the present invention further comprises a step of saving the data of the management file and management data table in a memory means other than the recording medium so that in the step (b), the index file is played back by means of the data of the management file and management data table saved in the memory.
The playback method allows the predetermined number of the low resolution image data to be read as in the single index file from the recording medium and played back as a whole. Hence, the access to and playback of the low resolution image data will be minimized in time consumption.
The playback method of the present invention is characterized in that the recording means has a multi-level directory structure comprising a directory and subdirectories provided in a lower level than the directory, the management file comprises a first management file allocated in the directory and a second management file allocated in each subdirectory, and the index file comprises a first index file allocated in the directory and a second index file allocated in the subdirectory.
As the first index file holds the low resolution image data of each subdirectory and the second index file holds all the low resolution image data of the directory, various groups of index images can be displayed in multiple levels thus providing ease of the management and selection of the image data.
In the playback method, the step (b) includes: producing on the display means a first screen display of a specific number of the low resolution image data retained in the first index file, with reference to the data of the first management file and the management data table saved in the memory means, and producing on the display means a second screen display of a given number of the low resolution image data retained in the second index file, with reference to the data of the second management file and the management data table saved in the memory means.
The first screen display is composed of the specific number of the low resolution image data indicating the subdirectories leveled lower than the directory. The second screen display is composed of the given number of the low resolution image data indicating all the image files in the subdirectories.
As described, the multi-level directory structure comprises the directory and subdirectories for holding the image data. While the directory includes the first management file, the subdirectory holds the second management file to manage the image file on the subdirectory basis, thus allowing the image file in each subdirectory to be played back with much ease.
The management data required for playing back the image file is intensively contained in the management data table. Therefore, retrieval of the image files on the disk will quickly be conducted by accessing the management file and its management data. The number of access actions for retrieving the image file will also be minimized.
The recording medium includes a first area for storing the image file and the management file and a second area for storing the management data table. The management data table comprises first management blocks for controlling the second area on the basis of units of management block differentiated from the recording units, and second management blocks for controlling the location of the image file in the first area on the basis of the recording units for each directory or subdirectory. The playback method further comprises a step (e) of retrieving the high resolution image file specified at the step (d) through referring to data of the first and second management blocks.
In the playback method, a second management block indicative of the directory is specified with reference to the data of the first management blocks, and as in the step (a), retrieving the first index file through referring to data of the second management block indicative of the directory.
Also, the playback method further comprises: specifying a second management block indicative of the directory with reference to the data of the first management blocks; and specifying a second management block indicative of the subdirectory specified at the step (c) with reference to data of the second management block indicative of the directory, and as in the step (a), retrieving the second index file in the subdirectory specified at the step (d) through referring to data of the second management block indicative of the subdirectory.
The management data in the management file and management data table include no bulky data such as the image data and will be saved in a memory such as a RAM with no difficulty. While the management file and management data table are saved temporarily in the memory, the number of access actions on the optical disk is minimized and the retrieval of the image file will quickly be executed.